


Just Give It A Try

by Fanfiction_me_the_fuck_up



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, but like 17 going on 18 so the warning still applies, confused teens, link knows what he wants but doesn't know how to quite get it, rhett has no fucking clue what he wants, this isn't like underage underage, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_me_the_fuck_up/pseuds/Fanfiction_me_the_fuck_up
Summary: What Link wanted to execute was a sexy bite to his lip and then a nice slow roll of his shirt up over his head, instead managing to get the shirt stuck around his neck and another brief laughing fit to break loose. Once Rhett had managed to wrangle both Link's and his own shirt off for good Link found himself sprawled onto his back, Rhett hovering over him with one hand braced on the arm of the couch above his head and the other groping along the sensitive skin of his torso. "You don't got half an idea the things I want to do to ya," Rhett insisted, leaning in to kiss down the length of Link's body, stopping at his belly button before kissing right back up. "Just to be clear, I ain't feeling ya and kissin' ya because I wanna practice for some girl. I'm doing it cause you're you." Dipping his head Rhett caught Link's eyes, and as if the butterflies in his stomach were having a hard enough time as it was, now those butterflies might as well be working in an underground sweatshop with the way they were fluttering against his ribcage.





	Just Give It A Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever work...that's just a prewarning I guess to the quality of it all. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

"You know you could like, I don't know. Actually try to give me a challenge at this game?" Rhett's lazy drawl had Link tilting his head from where it was reclined back on the worn out sofa cushions to squint up at Rhett, currently sat with his back against the bottom of an ancient green and brown couch and his butt on the floor. He could remember when it had been moved down here from upstairs in the McLaughlin's living room, replaced by a sleek black leather loveseat and doomed to collect Cheeto dust and soda stains in the 'den'. That's what Rhett called the unfinished basement his parent's let him take over, a large open span of cement and insulated walls that had been covered with mismatched rugs and filled in at the corners with unused gym equipment and boxes full of old trinkets too sentimental to throw out. The place had a nasty draft, something they had attempted to remedy by closing the door at the top of the stairs and stuffing towels and shirts up against the two high-set windows along the walls. It didn't help much, and Link often found himself curled into a corner of the dusty sofa with a blanket draped over his lap. Today wasn't so bad though, the weather hotter than hell outside and creating the perfect temperature for his own specific tastes. "Why would I do that? Wouldn't wanna rattle your shaky ego." A cheeky grin played along his face, Link's eyes flickering along where Rhett was slumped in the middle of the couch, a position that was definitely a sure way to get him complaining about his back later. Golden hair sat wild on top of his head, pale aquamarine eyes trained bored and dead on the TV set up in front of them. Gaze shifting along Link took in the line of Rhett's throat, continuing down along his torso before he quickly switched them back over to the TV.

"This game is boring, man. We've been playing it for nearly an hour now, you really think I got the life in me to actually try and make it an even match?" Huffing out a dramatic breath he tossed his clunky controller off to the side, sliding his body down until he was laying flat on the floor and stretching good and hard, an annoyed sigh punching out of his chest. "I wanna do something fun, something wild and outta this world." Link stated simply, star-fished bonelessly on the floor with his eyes closed. "Like, I wanna go out into the wilderness, into the forest or something. Only have a swiss army knife on me, and I wanna, I don't know. Fight a bear." "Fight a bear?" Rhett's amused puff of laughter had Link blinking his eyes open again, rolling over onto his stomach and propping his chin in his hand. "Yeah, fight a bear. But I don't even wanna need to use my knife, I'll do it with my bare hands." he lifted his free hand and waggled his fingers, face bright but serious.

"So you're tellin' me," Rhett started, tossing his own controller aside and sitting up with a stretch and a painfully hurt sounding groan. "That you, Mr. 'The Thought of Blood Makes Me Cry', are gonna go out into the dangerous wilderness and fight a bear with your own two hands? You know they don't got hand sanitizer out there, or baby wipes." The tone was not short of mocking, Link's face dropping instantly with an interjecting whine and an attempted hit at the leg nearest him. "Man, why do you always gotta be such an ass? I'm just so god dang bored I think my brain is starting to melt out my ear, let me have some fun with my bear fighting fantasy."

Heaving himself up Link let himself fall down once again onto the cushions beside Rhett, reaching up and running a hand through his dark hair a few times. "Aren't you bored? We haven't done nothing but play that stupid wrestling game for two days straight, I wanna do something fun." Casting his eyes over to Rhett once again Link raised his brows when they made eye contact, rolling them and falling back against the couch when all he got was a slow blink in response. "You're no fun." Rhett shrugged, tilting his face up to the ceiling in a way that let Link get a look at the bob of his adam's apple when he spoke. "Well I don't know what to do, clearly. What do you wanna do, bo? Other than assaulting wildlife." Link could tell Rhett wasn't in the mood to humour him too much, those pale eyes squinting up at the pipes and wire along the ceiling like it would give him an epiphany.

God, he was a good looking guy. Link wasn't just saying that, either. Rhett was a genuinely good looking guy, taller than the Eiffel tower with charm filling up every single inch. Sometimes it made his head spin how smooth Rhett could be, could slip out of almost anything he wanted while Link was left fumbling and stuttering own his own words like a loon. What made it worse was that he knew it wasn't exactly jealously he was feeling, a tight yearning in his stomach not encouraging him to be like Rhett but to be _near_ Rhett. To feel the heat of his body against his own, those big hands in his hair, on his face, chest, thighs... "See, you don't got any idea what to do either." Blinking back into focus Link dragged his eyes up from where they had drifted to Rhett's lips and up into an amused gaze, feeling his own lips curl a bit upward. How long had he been feeling like this? Had to have been since at least when they were thirteen and went swimming out at the lake, Link's eyes having wandered to the freckles along Rhett's tanned skin, revelling in the skinny long slope of his back down down down to the edge where skin met swim trunks. That lead to a confusingly frustrated year full of lotion and tissues, a good while before he even had an idea as to what that could have meant. They lived in a Christian town, though, and even though Link's mom had made it clear she would support and care for anyone she wished to while still praying to the Lord, Link knew that those were the kind of thoughts you kept to yourself. So he did, contenting himself in the close brushes and skin contact, the giggling tickling fits and the extended "I'm dead" wrestling matches. Link would die for Rhett, no second thought about it. He would give up his own life if he knew that Rhett's would still continue on. They were a ride or die duo at this point, the kind of close that warranted a permanent seat at each other's dinner tables. Link was, plain and simply, in the kind of love he saw people acting out on his mom's soap operas. The kind of love that made his stomach flutter and his face go hot, got his hands shaking more than they did on a regular basis and his heart racing like he'd downed a pot of coffee. Link knew without a doubt that whether anything did happen or not, he was spending the rest of his life with this tall drink of idiot.

"I got an idea." Biting into his bottom lip Link took in a shaky deep breath through his nose, turning on the couch to face Rhett so one leg hung off the the other bent up on the cushions. Rhett's dubious look had him grinning with a nervous laugh, shaking his head and scratching his chin. "Okay, so you know how you're always complaining that you never know how to kiss any of your girls right? Well, I don't really know how to kiss right, either, but maybe with our experience together we could figure it out?" The words came out in a rush, Link forcing himself not to shrug it off immediately as a joke and instead setting his jaw and tilting his chin out with false bravado. Rhett's face remained blank for a few short moment before he was furrowing his brows in confusion.

"What do ya mean, our experience together? Like you kiss a girl then I kiss the same girl? Cause that just sounds weird to me, man." Of course he had to make this harder than it had to be. Swallowing thickly Link rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans, turning his head away with a shake as he tried not to chicken out. "No, like, uh..." Turning his head resolutely Link allowed himself one beat of hesitation, only a moment to flick his eyes over Rhett's confused and vaguely untrusting expression before he was reaching a hand out to plant on the warm length of his thigh. Fingers digging in slightly Link crowded forward into Rhett's space, eyes going heavier when they were nearly nose to nose. "I'm gonna kiss you, if you don't want me to say no now and we don't gotta talk about this ever again." Link's voice didn't come out as sultry and low as he wanted it to, cracking on 'talk' and shaking at the edges.

A wide eyed stare was what he got as a reply, Rhett's mouth twitching to speak a few times before he was sliding those cool eyes down to look at Link's tightly held lips. "I ain't chicken." he replied simply, a grin finally settled onto his cocksure mouth. What a jackass! Cool as a cucumber when faced with his best friend making a very obvious come on, while Link was shaking enough he was sure it was going to vibrate Rhett's leg off where he still had his hand planted.

A breathless second hung between them before Link finally pressed forward the rest of the way, lips fitting up against Rhett's nervous and tentative. Yeah, he definitely imagined himself being a lot more suave than this, mouth shut tight and lips unmoving for a lot longer than was standard for a kiss. Pulling back Link let out a slightly wild laugh, shaking his head hard as he moved to shift back further back onto his side of the couch. "Aw man, this was a totally stupid idea, I'm sorry--" Link tried to stammer through the quick chicken out, making it a good few inches away before Rhett's hand was tangling up into his hair and pulling him back in. The second kiss was much more awkward, Rhett unable to get a great angle with Link still half trying to pull back. Really, it was just a painful shoving of mouths for a good few seconds before they got the angle right, Link tilting his head sideways and up a bit more while Rhett moved his hand from the side of Link’s hair to cupping the back of his neck. Thankfully after that they got into a slight rhythm, lips softening up and slowly starting to mould and move against each other. It started to feel nice actually, Rhett mouthing along the pout of Link’s bottom lip and Link in turn parting his mouth enough to deepen the kiss just a bit more. Rhett didn't settle at their lips though, Link "hmm"ing in shocked surprise as he was suddenly manhandled up into his best friend's lap.

The position was awkward at first, Link's right leg bent up between the back of the couch and Rhett's thigh, his other leg tangling off the side and nearly toppling him over on the floor while Rhett's left leg was crushed under his teetering weight.

“You’re breaking my freaking leg man, ouch!”

"C'mon, what the hell is going on-"

Rhett's voice was gruff, heaving Link around slighty so he could work them into a proper position. That happened to be relatively the same, just now Link's right leg was bent down more comfortably and his weight was distributed evenly over Rhett's lap.

"Fuck, okay, there," Link's voice was a laughter filled hiss, half out of breath from the crazed fumbling.

It took the hint of laughter in his voice to set Rhett right off into a fit, the both of them bursting into the kind of nervous scared laughter that had your eyes watering and hands shaking. Link wasn't too sure when the laughter had slipped into their first real kiss, but eventually he found himself with his hands buried in Rhett's tawny hair, Rhett's big hands kneading along his lower back before sneaking into the back pockets of his jeans. The playful tone had ebbed away completely in a manner of minutes, instead replaced with a residual adrenaline fuelled need to touch and feel.

Link slowly pulled back from Rhett's mouth with a lingering lick to his bottom lip, pressing his head in quickly to mouth wet and hot down the warm column of his throat. That earned him a deep moan and a squeeze to his ass, another breathless chuckle sneaking it's way out.

"Hey, lemme see you." The teasing lilt to Rhett's tone had Link complying easily, sitting back on Rhett's thighs and gazing down at him with dark hooded eyes. Pulling his hands out of Link's back pockets Rhett moved them to his thighs, sliding them slowly up to briefly cup his hips before sneaking under the hem of his shirt and smoothing up his sides. "Yeah, look at ya. You're so fuckin' hot, Link." That had a sharp spike of arousal shoot through Link's stomach, reaching down to grip the bottom of his shirt in his own hands.

What Link wanted to execute was a sexy bite to his lip and then a nice slow roll of his shirt up over his head, instead managing to get the shirt stuck around his neck and another brief laughing fit to break loose. Once Rhett had managed to wrangle both Link's and his own shirt off for good Link found himself sprawled onto his back, Rhett hovering over him with one hand braced on the arm of the couch above his head and the other groping along the sensitive skin of his torso. "You don't got half an idea the things I want to do to ya," Rhett insisted, leaning in to kiss down the length of Link's body, stopping at his belly button before kissing right back up. "Just to be clear, I ain't feeling ya and kissin' ya because I wanna practice for some girl. I'm doing it cause you're you." Dipping his head Rhett caught Link's eyes, and as if the butterflies in his stomach were having a hard enough time as it was, now those butterflies might as well be working in an underground sweatshop with the way they were fluttering against his ribcage.

“Yeah, okay.” Link’s voice was thick and quiet, hair messy around his head as he looked up at Rhett looming over him like he was the son of God himself. Sometimes it felt like he was, and other times it was much more plausible that Rhett was the Devil incarnate. Really depended on the day, for Link.

“‘Yeah, okay.’” Rhett mocked Link’s breathless voice, only resulting in Link letting out an offended “hey!” and starting up a half wrestling fight, which quickly turned into a full match within a few seconds.

Long limbs jabbed around, half amused and half genuinely annoyed laughs breaking off a few minutes later into messy kisses and some seriously heavy petting, Link eventually finding himself with Rhett’s right hand shoved down the front of his miraculously unbuttoned pants, his own clutching at the tan skin of Rhett’s shoulders. 

”Fuck, not gonna even take me out to dinner first?” Link asked, voice going for teasing but instead coming out throaty and low, Rhett’s resulting laugh making his skin tingle with arousal. Well, it was either the laugh or the firm squeeze around his half hard cock that got him tingling, a shaky noise coming up from the back of his throat as Link’s hips lifted up after that feeling. “We ate pizza earlier, I think that counts.” Rhett replied, the both of them absolutely giddy with the thrill of the situation and unable to help but break off into another aborted fit of laughs.

That quickly ended when Rhett’s hand found its way inside Link’s boxers though, Link’s eyes shutting tight with a trembling breath as he turned his face into the warmth of Rhett’s neck. “Oh gosh, Rhett.” The only other person to have gotten this far with Link was Amber, his last girlfriend, and if he was being honest that hadn’t been the best feeling experience he’d ever had. Her nails had been too long and she had accidentally scratched some skin that shouldn’t be scratched, the whole thing having instead ended with Link touching himself with one hand down his pants and the other down her pants instead. Rhett obviously didn’t know what he was doing either, but at least he had some more experience with the whole playing field. The large size of his palm wrapped around Link just right, warm and smooth in such a way that had Link moaning quietly in encouragement when Rhett moved faster.

”Touch me too.” Rhett breathed, fumbling around with his free hand to grab at one of the clawed paws on his shoulder, guiding Link by the wrist down between their bodies too. Arms brushing together Rhett only pulled his hand back when Link’s shaky fingers started on the button and zip, shifting slightly so he could turn his head into Link’s dark hair and groan as that slender hand finally wrapped around him as well. Not a lot of talking happened after that, the both of their heavy breathes making the space between them hotter than it already was. Careful and curious rubbing turned into firmer grips, Rhett speeding up when Link did and vice versa until Link was rutting his whole body up along the length of Rhett’s, despite the only real contact being by hand.

”Rhett, fuck man. I’m already close.” Cheeks tinged pink with how turned on he was as well as the embarrassment that a hand job pulled him so close to the brink Link dropped his head back against the arm of the couch, brows furrowed in pleasure and eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on the hot glide of Rhett’s fingers while also keeping his own hand moving along the weight of Rhett’s throbbing cock. A feat of multitasking, for sure.

”Yeah, me too.” Rhett’s voice was wrecked, gravelly and breaking on ‘too’ in a way that Link wasn’t sure he wanted to laugh at or moan at. What Link did know was that it made him want that stupid mouth on his own again, turning his head as much as he could until he was mouthing at the side of Rhett’s ear and jaw like a fish out of water. That did make him laugh, Rhett’s voice hitching in one as well before he turned and caught Link’s lips in a wet kiss. Mouths open against each other like they were it was really more of a rubbing of tongues than it was a kiss, still unbelievably hot enough that it had Link tensing up with an almost hurt sounding gasp.

A series of desperate “oh fuck”s slurred from Link, trying to kiss back as much as he could between the words before he was digging his nails into Rhett’s back hard, Link bucking and twisting his way wildly through a mind shattering orgasm. Rhett made sure to keep his fingers moving through it, hissing at the sting of those nails and palm squeezing up around Link’s cockhead as much as he could at such an awkward angle, forcing another shocked twitch through Link’s body.

”Fuck okay okay, enough.” Link was panting for breath, squirming way from the quickly over sensitized feeling. When Rhett pulled his hand out Link let himself go limp against the cushions, eyes heavy as he looked up at Rhett tensed and breathing hard over him. Brain moving at half speed it took him a moment before he moved his gaze down along the length of his own arm to where his hand was still shoved down Rhett’s pants. “Oh yeah, guess you might want to get off too.” A cheeky smile lifted to Link’s face, satisfied and teasing in it’s tilt.

Rhett, on the other hand, was not in the mood to continue those little games anymore, dick flexing in sympathy for Link’s orgasm where it was half hanging out of his pants in Link’s palm. “C’mon you fucking asshole—“ Shoving Link’s hand away Rhett grabbed himself in hand, shifting up so he could stroke himself fast and hard over Link’s chest. “Fuck yeah, just lay there like that, baby. Look so good.” Rhett wasn’t just dirty talking that for himself, either. Link looked like a snack sprawled out with his long limbs, slightly damp and gazing up at Rhett with those lazy blue eyes framed by messy black hair. His glasses must have fallen off sometime between their struggles on the sofa.

Playing right into it Link stretched his arms above his head, arching up enough to brush the softness of his stomach against Rhett’s working hand. “You gonna come on my chest? I’m sure it’ll look hot, even if I don’t have tits.” Link’s voice was slightly concerned that it wouldn’t look good enough, looking down at his own chest before tilting his chin back up to watch Rhett. The words seemed to do it though, Rhett’s body twitching forward before he was moaning low and rough as his cock jumped and let go in long stripes. Hot bursts of come landed along Link’s stomach and one valiant shot even made it up to his collarbone, Rhett watching through heavy lids with his mouth hung open in a perfect little “o”.

Rhett slumped forward after wringing another little burst from his thoroughly worked cock, laying heavy against both Link and the mess he made of his best friend. That lasted all of ten seconds before Link was groaning in protest, shoving at Rhett’s limp form.

“You’re freaking heavy man, get off.” Link tried for annoyed but fell short at exausted and mildly affectionate. Rhett only replied with an “m’dead though”, Link sighing heavily and wriggling hard enough to get himself properly comfortable under the added weight in resigned defeat. It wasn’t like he didn’t actually quite enjoy the comforting press of Rhett’s sweaty, half naked body, it was more the audacity behind the childish move.

Evidently, despite Link’s apparent annoyance he found himself half asleep a few minutes later, Rhett having moved so he was partially on Link with the rest of his body on the sofa underneath him, Link’s fingers finding their way up into blond hair and stroking in a continuous motion that was effectively pulling the both of them into a lethargic state. “Rhett?” Link finally spoke up after they had completely cooled down, the silence giving him time to work himself into a quietly anxious frenzy in his own mind.

”Link, if you literally think that we’re going to talk about the fact that I have your jizz on my hand and you have mine on your chest right now, then you’re way more stupid than I thought. I like, came my brains out onto your stomach.” Rhett’s voice was muffled where it was smushed into Link’s neck, but serious enough that Link didn’t push for the conversation.

”You’re like...okay with that though, right?” Link couldn’t help but prod, earning a sharp jab enough jab to the side to make him yelp and flinch. “What I am is trying to take a nap, man. Shut up.”

Considering the real seriousness of the situation, Rhett choosing to say that instead of a no was all the answer Link needed, huffing out a sigh and allowing himself to start up his fingers through Rhett’s hair again. They could talk after a good, long nap.


End file.
